


Proper Discipline

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chan, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is about to be taught "proper discipline" from his favourite professor. Story was written on Live Journal for the dm_asp_fest. The prompt I wrote for was for blaqkinkstyle18. I really enjoyed writing this story since it included so many of my favourite kinks. Hope everyone enjoys it just as much!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains a Slash, Cross Gen sexual relationship and it is implied that Albus is barely 16 which makes Draco 42. It is definitely underage even by wizarding standards but just barely but I warn nonetheless!! All other warnings are in the tags, consult before reading and Do Not Flame!! Thanks and enjoy!! <3

“I dare you to wear it to your detention.” James had said.

His voice had been taunting, as if he’d expected his brother to back down. That was _exactly_ why Al _hadn’t_ backed down. Maybe he should have. After all, this was Professor Malfoy they were talking about. In the past couple years he’d known the man, he hadn’t seen any sign of a sense of humor in him. He was stern and foreboding as their Potions instructor and this latest trick of Jamie’s might just get Al in even more trouble with the humorless professor.

Not that Al didn’t find himself in enough of that already…

He seemed to incur the wrath of Professor Malfoy on a regular basis. He was always getting caught daydreaming during class or worse yet, spilling something or blowing things up. Professor Malfoy constantly gave him detentions but this was the first time his brother had asked him to do something daring during one of them. As brothers and Gryffindors they were always daring one another to do crazy stuff and ending up in the Headmaster’s office. It was a good thing Professor Longbottom was such good friends with their mum and dad or they probably would’ve been expelled by now. 

As Albus reached the private quarters of Professor Malfoy he wondered if maybe this time he and Jamie might have gone a little too far. He didn’t want to raise his teacher’s ire any further than he had earlier that evening by knocking over an entire box of Pixie dust. It had been an incredible job to pick up even _with_ the use of magic and Professor Malfoy’s dungeon classroom was _still_ sparkling like some muggle beauty pageant. 

Professor Malfoy had wondered, (out loud of course) at Al’s lack of concentration and utter incompetence. Al hadn’t had a word to say in retaliation. It’s not like he had a very good defense, after all. What was he supposed to do? Admit that it was Professor Malfoy himself that was so distracting to his concentration. He blushed when he thought of how he’d been staring at Professor Malfoy’s arse as he’d bent down to gather some key ingredients during class. 

Yes, the view of his professor’s derriere was what had caused him to make such an enormous mess… 

Let’s face it; he was lusting over his professor and now about to antagonize the man with a childish prank. Jamie’s latest dare might just get him expelled after all. Al swallowed back his fear and gave the wooden door several sharp raps. The door opened of its own accord and he stepped hesitantly into the room. Funny he thought, how even Professor Malfoy’s quarters seemed to smell of potions ingredients. 

He looked around the room and saw that it was sparse indeed; just a small couch placed near the fire, an office desk tucked into a corner piled high with parchments, and off to the side was a large mahogany four poster bed with a matching set of drawers. He tried hard not to look at the bed but he couldn’t seem to help himself. His teenage mind ran rampant with fantasies of being taken upon that bed and he felt his cock grow hard just thinking about it.

Albus was shocked out of his reverie just as he reached for his groin to adjust it, by the sudden appearance of Professor Malfoy himself. Al could feel his cheeks turning a vivid red at being caught at something so personal. For a moment he thought Professor Malfoy had appeared out of nowhere but then he saw the small door frame that obviously led to the bathing quarters of the room. He willed his mind not to think about Professor Malfoy showering in that room or even about him taking a leak; he was worried his hard on would begin to show through his outfit.

“Interesting attire, Potter.” Professor Malfoy said with a smirk.

His eyes roamed up and down the clearly feminine clothing that Albus had chosen to wear. Al pulled nervously at the edges of Rose’s skirt which barely covered the topmost portion of his thighs.

Perhaps this dare hadn’t been such a great idea after all… 

“Tell me, Potter, did you get all dolled up just for me?” 

Albus wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole as he sputtered out a negative reply to his professor’s inquiry. He could feel the warmth of a pink blush rapidly spreading over his face and neck as Mr. Malfoy’s gaze swept up and down his body in the flimsy school girl’s uniform. Why had he listened to Jamie? Just _why_ …?

“It was a dare.” He blurted out.

“From that miscreant brother of yours, no doubt,” came the harsh reply of his teacher.

Professor Malfoy’s face was only inches from Al’s but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the man. Shame bubbled up from within at what he’d done; especially as the professor continued his tirade, belittling his entire family even though this was clearly Al and Jamie’s fault. 

“Problem is those do-gooder fools for parents you have never taught any of you proper discipline.”

Al started to sputter out a defensive reply but as usual, the words got caught in his throat. It was how Professor Malfoy always made him feel, turning this courageous lion into a cowering, mewling kitten. He was pathetic around the older man. No wonder he’d never been brave enough to voice his longing.

“Perhaps that’s exactly what you need.” 

Those words broke Albus out of his reverie. His hands were clammy and he found himself wiping them on the hem of his school jacket which was slightly short on him and barely covered his bared midriff. James had insisted he wear the already flimsy blouse of Rosie’s uniform, tied just above his waist, exposing a fair amount of skin. He could sense the professor’s eyes on him once again as he spoke.

“Yes… Proper discipline is _exactly_ what you need, Potter.”

His voice was low and gravelly as he spoke to Al and there wasn’t any indication of his plans for his student. That was exactly why Albus found himself completely shocked when Professor Malfoy suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the edge of his bed. The leanness of his teacher’s build belied the hidden strength he possessed. 

In mere moments he had himself planted on the mattress and Al spread out over his knees. Al’s precarious position within the lap of the man who was the center of all his fantasies was embarrassing and awkwardly sexy as well. That of course didn’t stop him from letting out a yelp of protest when the older man pulled his skirt up around his waist to gaze at the lace knickers adorning his arse. They were another of Jamie’s brilliant ideas and Al suddenly regretted listening to his brother at all this evening, especially once Professor Malfoy pulled the sodding panties down with a forceful aggression!

Yes, he was going to be _spanked_ like a two year old…

The first strike of bare flesh against bare flesh burned immensely and Al couldn’t contain the almost girlish yelp that escaped his mouth. Professor Malfoy seemed rather satisfied by the noise and smacked Al’s bottom yet a second and third time in quick secession. Al gritted his teeth together in an effort not to bring his teacher any further joy from such a humiliating punishment, as the spanking continued with several more hard slaps. 

Al could feel his bottom burning bright with heat. Silent tears escaped his eyes and he blinked hard in an effort to contain them. Professor Malfoy seemed far from done and Al was subjected to more of the painful punishment but as he squirmed beneath the professor’s firm grip, Al felt his groin rub up against the bulge within the older man’s trousers. It sent a wave of heated friction to his own cock that had him suddenly hard. He moved in an effort to hide his uncomfortable position but he knew it was too late.

“Enjoying ourselves, are we, Potter?”

Albus could feel an incredible rush of both humiliation and desire with those words. What was supposed to be his response? How should he react to something so blatantly obvious? He gulped back the fear and gave the most candid retort possible.

“Only as much as _you_ are, sir.”

Al heard the beginnings of a spluttered protest but Professor Malfoy’s explanations for his own burgeoning hard-on weren’t anything but half-arsed. He was hard and there was no denying it! The older man pulled Al from off his lap and threw him to the middle of the bed. As Al lay there quietly, head buried among the silken sheets, he waited for the wrath that was sure to befall him. He was completely shocked when instead he felt a pair of hands grab him, _not_ in anger but in reverence, hands smoothing themselves gently over his now blistered skin.

“Is it really _that_ wrong if we _both_ want it?”

Professor Malfoy’s voice was gruff with indecision but that didn’t keep Al from letting out a whimpered ‘please’ when the man’s fingers dipped tentatively in between his thighs to fondle his balls. Fuck, he’d fantasized about this very thing for so long, but would it truly happen? As his teacher’s fingers grazed the base of his prick, Al let out a needful groan. He wasn’t sure just what made the older man finally give in completely but Al would be forever grateful. Soon he felt an arm wrapping itself around his waist and a mouth pressing hard against his throat.

“Yes… Professor Malfoy… fuck, yes!” Al gasped breathlessly.

He’d lost all traces of inhibition once the teacher’s hand had reached up beneath the flimsy skirt to pull at his readied cock. Al pushed upward into the man’s grip, knowing it was far too late for either of them to retreat now. 

“Want you… want you so bad,” was the cool surrendering reply of his professor.

“Call me Draco. I want to hear you say my name while I fuck you.” 

Al heard the vaguely vulgar words whispered into his ear and teetered upon the edge but luckily held his own. It wasn’t like he was a novice here, he’d fucked and been fucked before, just never by anyone with quite such vast experience, someone he was afraid of disappointing. 

As Draco moved to take off the lace knickers still tangled around Al’s ankles, he turned to look at the older man. He watched as the man not only removed the panties but also his own black button up. Al was admittedly surprised by the muscular tone of the older man and he couldn’t help but let loose a low wolf whistle.

“You like what you see, Potter?” 

Draco wore a salacious grin as he approached Al on the bed. Albus turned himself over so that Draco was hovering above him, their bodies mere inches apart.

“I always have.” Al replied with all honesty.

Draco bent to capture his lips in reply and Al sighed deeply into that kiss, never wanting it to end. Al was so reluctant to let go; one hand buried deeply in Draco’s blonde hair while the other grasped at a bulging bicep. 

“Please, I want you… I’ve always wanted you.” Al begged in a needy tone.

Draco didn’t answer in any other way but to flip the tiny skirt up around Al’s waist, baring his prick to the man’s lustful gaze. With a methodic urgency, he pushed Al’s arms up over his head, pinning him to the bed. Al groaned at this forcefulness, as lips descended upon his mouth in a possessive kiss. The feeling of Draco’s fingers opening his blouse made Al’s cock harden in anticipation. The decisive nips upon his bared skin as Draco descended lower upon his body had Al whimpering in need.

“Merlin, Draco, please…”

Almost as if rewarding Al for his impatience he felt a long tapered finger breach his hole while a greedy mouth engulfed his prick. It was the most amazing feeling Albus had ever had and he couldn’t help but buck beneath Draco’s viselike grip. Draco had long ago released his wrists and now instead held Al’s hips in place as he worked upon his member. 

Albus wasn’t sure just how long he was at the mercy of the older man because he was too overwhelmed to be coherent of time. He found himself lost within a myriad of feelings that evening; from the wet warmth of his cock being sucked, to the heady heat of the man’s hungry kisses, and finally the most magnificent feeling of them all, the blissful burn of Draco’s cock as it stretched him wide.

While Draco fucked him hard and fast, Al cried out his name with every sharp thrust that nudged teasingly at his prostate. He didn’t last long, coming upon Draco’s stomach only minutes after the man had himself wedged inside of him but Al found himself erect once more as Draco drove him hard into the mattress. All the while, Albus found himself begging for more of the punishing treatment. This was _so_ much better than any schoolboy fantasy he’d ever had. 

He’d definitely have to thank Jamie later…

Oh and if this was _‘proper discipline’_ … then sign Al up for more, please.


End file.
